Take A Walk
by Skeeter-Vamp
Summary: The Lone Wolf returns to Mystic Falls for his annual birthday bash. Little did he know how different this trip would be when he catches the eye of a beautiful blonde.
1. Chapter 1 - Paint It Black

*(This is my first story with this wonderful pairing, Klaroline! Please give it a chance, I plan on posting more soon. :) )*

* * *

Finally, it was my favorite time of the year again. The time where I wander back to the quiet town of Mystic Falls or wherever the hell my siblings are and try to stir up as much ruckus as humanly, or inhumanly, possible. I don't think my siblings considered it their favorite, but to hell with them, it only comes once a year. Now there's a lot I could say about myself, but why bore you with the details right now? Let's just say, I'm dangerous, and I wouldn't like it any other way. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, some call me Klaus and some, usually closer folks, call me Nik. I'm a bit of a lone wolf myself, I usually stick to myself; however I can't deny that I love all the attention from others. Anywho, let's not worry about all the bothersome details, it's time for my annual birthday bash and that's all that matters.

I found myself back on that familiar highway I've driven what seems like countless times. Flying down the road at outlandish speeds in my old 1967 Mustang, the deep glossy black with sapphire blue racing stripes making it blur to any onlooker. I decided to make one last stop before the last 150 miles home. It was a bit of a run-down piece of junk gas station with a pathetic, dirty store. *sigh* _"Oh well, it'll do." _I pull up to the pump and kill the engine. The old door squeaks as I slowly get out, stretching. I immediately notice a little country girl checking me out from the store, a smirk creeps up on my face. I adjust my sunglasses and run my fingers through my hair a bit. As I sauntered over to the pump her eyes never left me, _"Doesn't she know how obvious she's being?"_ I thought to myself, and then chuckled a bit. Oh I do love the attention. I put the rusty nozzle into my tank and begin to fill my car. _"Hell, let's have a little fun…"_ I exaggeratedly walked as best I could into the little store _"Damn, this place is a dump!"_ I thought again for the hundredth time. Now I may not look like much today but I have standards, and being a part of such a rich family, I've grown fairly accustomed to luxury. I first look lazily around until I find something that might make the rest of the trip a little more enjoyable. A fine bottle of Grey Goose Vodka, not my favorite, but it'll do. I pick it up, pop the top and take a quick swig, all while eyeing the little country girl, who, not being as obvious now, was still stealing glances as frequently as she could. Her eyes locked on mine while I downed a bit more of the strong drink. Once I got a closer look, I realized how quickly she wouldn't be worth my time. _"Well, eff. Forget it."_ This time I walked much lazier up to the register counter to pay for my gas, vodka, and… "I'll take one pack of those fine red, unfiltered Marlboro's." I muttered in a low voice. "As well as this," I set the Goose on the counter "And the gas on pump four." "Alright, sir that will be $67.40 please." The fat, balding attendant practically demanded. I gave him a bit of a glare, not even trying to look that intimidating. The man suddenly looked like he was visibly shaking "U-hhh uhhh so sorry sir, let me give give give you my my employee-ee dis-discount." The disgusting man barely sputtered out. I paused for a brief second, then nodded my head "That's better." I smirked. I placed my money on the grimy counter and walked out not even looking back towards that pathetic girl. I popped a long cigarette into my tight mouth, still grimacing at this place, I hurried up my pace a bit to the car while lighting the damn thing. Probably not the safest thing to be doing around gallons of gasoline, but I don't like anything that doesn't have risk or excitement. I took another swig from the clear bottle before getting back into the car. I slammed the door, probably a little too hard, didn't bother at buckling my belt just placed the vodka somewhere I could reach it and started the Stang. Before taking off I let off another long sigh with my head back then took the biggest puff one could stand from the stick before peeling out of the dump. The next 150 miles I spent my time blasting my radio, belting out every word I knew while draining the rest of the bottle and smoking all but the last two reds.

Caroline's POV

I was walking down the sidewalk, changing my iPod and texting Elena back after my spout at the Lockwood house. I wasn't going to be depressed, this time would be different. I will bounce back stronger this time and not… OH WHO WAS I KIDDING!? I can't just let this go so easily; he was cheating on me! ME! CAROLINE FORBES! I sighed again _"Damn that Tyler… He has no idea how much this hurt"_ I thought to myself. Tyler Lockwood was many a girl's dream boyfriend. I mean he was strong, well-built, and handsome with his dark hair and beautiful smile as well as being the star varsity player of three sports back in high school. But high school has come and gone and we're 22 now, things have changed. He's changed; and apparently moved on as well. We'd been dating since the summer before senior year and even though we've had our many ups and downs and mini break-ups here and there just like many couples have; but this was it. This was completely over. Tyler was no longer my boyfriend, my Ty, my go-to guy that loved me. No. He was just a lying cheating man-whore who decided this skank of a Hayley was better than ME. CAROLINE FREAKING FORBES! Ugh! How could he…? That's it! I'm doing what every young girl has done at least once in her life, _"I am swearing off all boys forever!"_ I sent my thoughts back towards Elena and placed my phone back in my pocket, beginning my brisk walk home again.  
Pulling me out of my funk and mental ranting was the revving of an overly loud engine that must've not had a muffler. I looked back a ways and saw a very fancy, sleek sports car driving out an outlandish speed. Where were the cops when you needed them? "Hmm I'll show this douche!" I thought and just as I was about to flip off and yell at this idiot to slow the hell down I caught just a brief glance at what must have been the most beautiful man on earth. Could you call a man beautiful? Yeah, sure that was okay. Because holy smokes he was G-o-r-g-e-o-u-s! With a capital 'G'! He must've seen me staring instead of yelling like I had begun to do, and he let off this devilish smirk. I mean nothing else could describe the way he looked with his cocky lips, curly blond perfect hair and those dimples even though barely visible through a much too thick beard… Could life get much better than that? _Wait, wait, wait a minute Caroline! You JUST said no more boys, like EVER!_ Oh what the heck, I can check them out still right? _NO._ I let out an exasperated moan once he sped by and continued my walk towards.. *beep beep* my phone notified me of a reply from Elena. _"I'm so sorry Care, come on over and let's talk about it. I'm at the boarding house. _:)_" _Without realizing it I had unknowingly made my way back to my house, ran into my room to freshen up then hopped in my car and quickly drove to meet up with my best friend.

General POV

Rebekah pulled the blinds apart as she heard the outside gate creak open. She let out a long sigh, bracing herself before saying to her older brother, "Elijah, it looks like the prodigal son has returned for another crazy time of shenanigans." She finished her sentence with a smile she couldn't help. She hadn't seen her big brother in quite some time and even though he's wild and reckless she still loves him and his company. Elijah looked up from deep concentration in his reading and let out a small smile of his own. He got up, almost reluctantly put down whatever he was reading, and straightened up his suit and gave his younger sister a wider grin. "Well, let's not keep him waiting then." He continued in an actual cheery tone. They heard the music stop, the car door close and the front door open suddenly when their overly exuberant brother shouted, "The life of the party has returned!" The two siblings looked at each other and couldn't help but smiling again. Rebekah couldn't hold in her excitement anymore and ran up to her Nik and leaped into his open arms giving him the tightest hug she could manage "Oh Bekah I've missed you my little sister!" Nik smiled and Rebekah let out a long giggle. She did this for a good long while till she pulled away suddenly with her nose scrunched up "Ew Nik you stink! Have you been sleeping with pigs?" She grimaced "So the lone wolf has returned." Elijah said joyously to his brother before patting him on the back twice. "She's right Nik, what have you been up to?" Elijah asked suspiciously "This? Oh no this isn't stink this is sexy!" Nik laughed out a big guttural laugh, with a little noticeable hiccup at the end "Booze and cigarettes! Remember I'm the life of the party sweetheart!" He winked at his baby sister. She replied by pinching her nose with her fingers. "Seriously Nik, and what the hell is up with this bloody beard?" she griped back at him. "Well, in truth I just haven't had much time to *hiccup*" He bent over slightly and placed a hand on his knee, then continued "I haven't had much time for cleanup and the past hour and a half I've been *hiccup* having a good ole' time." "Drinking and driving? Now that's my brother!" a new voice chimed in. "Kol!" Nik exclaimed giving his younger brother a big hug, picking him up and spinning him around. "Oh hell Nik you really do stink!" he coughed out, brushing off his shoulders and shaking his head. "Shit, if I'm going to be treated this badly by my own family I guess I better shower around here!" Nik exclaimed, then laughed out another guttural laugh and ending with his usual handsome smirk. He ruffled his younger brother's hair while he was complaining some more nonsense he turned back to Rebekah and Elijah and motioned for his brother to retrieve his bags from his car. Elijah let out a quiet sigh and nodded his head out the door. Rebekah wandered off to the kitchen to make a little something for the returnee.

Niklaus's POV

I shake my head at my ridiculous family and start trudging upstairs towards my room in this giant ass house. Looking down at my dirty hands, I wasn't paying attention once I reached the head of the stairs I walked right into our oldest brother Finn. "Mind paying attention more?" He said, sounding a bit on edge. "What? No love for your little brother?" I feigned with my trademark smirk "Two words Niklaus, Hang Over." he muttered as he started his descent down the stairs; I turned to him to point to that that was indeed just _one word_ and he shut me up by just raising his hand quickly. _"Well, he'll be no fun today. Wait, when has he ever been 'fun'?"_ *sigh* I continued on down the hall and into my extravagant room, drowning in my thoughts. I tore off my sweaty t-shirt and discarded it into a pile. Looking into the mirror I examine my left side. Over the ribs there are still the obvious purple and black bruises; evidence of my previous drunken experience back in New York just a few days prior. Almost a response to viewing these memories my head started pounding. "Damn Vodka…" I let out one more sigh until I shed the rest of my clothes and haphazardly threw them into the messy pile before heading into my bathroom for a long overdue shower.

Caroline's POV

Elena was coddling me on the couch in the Salvatore library. Oh I cried and I cried. Don't think it's been that bad since I was little and my dad had told me that he was leaving my mom and me for some guy. I finally set up after drenching Elena's shoulder with my tears when Damon walked slowly, carefully into the room, as if being expecting us to yell at him to get out. "It's *sniff* okay Damon, come on in, I'm done with all of this crap crying." I managed to convene enough confidence that Damon bought it. "Sorry to interrupt" he practically whispered "I just wanted to see if you girls needed anything." "I would love a glass of water, if you don't mind too much, Damon?" Elena answered "Caroline, want anything?" She asked "Maybe a cup of coffee; with just a dash of bourbon?" I giggled at Damon "Coming right up dearies!" he winked "You're lucky I love you two!" he laughed as he shuffled out of the room. I smiled up at Elena and she smiled back. "You're lucky to have such a great guy like him. He honestly would take a bullet for you Elena." I sighed "So romantic…" I smiled even bigger and Elena giggled "He's amazing in just so many ways, I don't know why it took me so long to realize it, but I'm sure glad I did." She closed her eyes remembering something sweet. We sat and talked, without the crying and my ranting this time until Damon came back in with the water and my special treat "Thank you Damon, honestly." I smiled at him "You've been a great friend and a great guy to Elena, and I don't know I just really felt I should thank you for some reason." I sniffed at the end almost feeling tears coming back, but I pushed the feeling away. No. I was done with crying forever as far as I was concerned. "Aw shucks, thank you sweet pea." He responded sincerely with one of his signature huge handsome grins. I couldn't help but smile back, as did Elena. We all laughed and badmouthed Tyler for another twenty minutes.  
"I'm so sorry to ask you this Caroline, but I really need to run over to see Stefan, something's come up and I was needing to run this letter over to Elijah's house. Would you mind running this over there on your way out?" He practically pleaded. "Oh not a problem, you go take care of your brother Damon and Elena I do need to be headed back home soon as it is, my mom is actually going to be there for dinner tonight if you can believe that or not!" I smiled a small, sad smile and then hugged Damon and Elena goodbye, took the letter and headed out to my car towards Elijah's house.

Niklaus's POV

I stood in the shower for about twenty minutes without moving, thank goodness we had like the biggest water heater known to man. I lathered up with soap, like big time, I didn't even realize how filthy I was until now. _"Had I not showered since New York? Oh hell I don't remember…"_ I put a thick layer of shampoo in my hair and scrubbed till my arms tired, then just stood there, again deep in thought, letting the water relax my tight muscles. Man there were many thoughts passing through my head, all the distance travelled, the people I met, the girls I, well yeah, the booze I drank and the amount of times I woke up having no idea how I got there. _"Why was I being so damn careless these past few months?"_Yeah, yeah I know, 'Young and Reckless' and all but I wasn't as young anymore. I rested my head against the shower wall and just let the water fall.

Caroline's POV

I pushed the call button at the giant gate and the sound of Elijah's voice almost startled me by my car "Hello Caroline. What a surprise! What brings you to this edge of the forest?" he asked with a smile I tried to catch my breath before responding my hand still over my heart on my chest. I smiled back and informed him I had a letter for him from Damon. "Oh? Oh yes, that's right. Well actually it's not for me it's for my brother, would you mind handing it to him inside? I have my hands full at the moment." Yes he did, he was actually carrying a large bench to some part of the forest as it looks. "Your brother…" I said in almost a question but Elijah didn't seem to notice. "He's inside?" he nodded "Yes you haven't met my other siblings besides Rebekah have you?" I shook my head "My apologies Miss Caroline. Yes my brother is upstairs fourth room on the left. He'll want to make sure it's actually handed to him I'm sure. Thank you again dear." He said in a kind, gentleman tone. Elijah was always very polite and upright every time Caroline has ever seen him and everything she's heard bore the same testimony. "Not a problem, Elijah." I smiled back as he typed in the code and buzzed me through the gate.  
I knocked on the front door carefully and waited just mere seconds before the blond bratty Mikaelson that I didn't quite care for answered. She looked fairly taken back to see me standing in simple casual dress with my hair a bit messed up on her front step. She gave me a fake smile and waved her hand for me to come inside. "Well, well, Miss Caroline Forbes. What on earth brings you here?" she asked with a very menacing, but well hidden tone to her voice. "I'm sorry to intrude Miss Rebekah Mikaelson," I responded back with equal venom through partially gritted teeth. "But I am here on business from Damon Salvatore. I need to hand deliver something to one of your brothers; Elijah was busy outside but told me where to find him." I finished with a slight glare and my arms crossed. She didn't respond but just nodded suspiciously and let me head upstairs. I walked slowly down the long hall, counting the doors carefully so I didn't walk into the wrong one. I don't know why I felt nervous, there was just something different about this family. Maybe it was the accents, or the mysteriousness, or the need for a house this damn big. There; number four. I knocked twice carefully and waited for a response. _"Alright, I guess we'll just see."_ I swallowed before turning the knob and carefully walking in, closing the door behind me, I took in my surroundings.  
The room, simply put, was huge. It had such well-done elegant design that I felt a tinge of jealously for not having such fancy things. In one corner there was an oversized easel holding some partially done painting that looked fantastic even though it wasn't finished. And behind it was a huge table with drawings, tools and all sorts of little things. The room was full of character and with that I'm sure many stories of whoever it belonged to. The other side had a very dedicated area for a humongous poster bed with drapes on three sides, it had definitely hadn't been slept in recently. I looked up and noticed what looked like letters of sorts hung in frames over the bed on the wall. After seeing the whole set up of this room I really was wondering who and what this Mikaelson was like.

General POV

Caroline looked around for a little bit longer before finding the bathroom door with steam coming out from underneath. She sighed, she needed to hand deliver this letter thing or whatever the hell it was. She crossed her arms again and tapped her feet for a minute or two before she decided to knock on the door. Klaus was still showering, he hadn't heard the young blond knock earlier or her walkabout his room. He heard a faint female voice say something like "Excuse me?" _"Ah, Rebekah can't leave her brother alone for even a moment can she?"_ he thought to himself. He was done showering anyways so he just told her to come on in. Caroline slowly opened the door only to shriek and step back in surprise. When a _normal_ person tells one to come on in, that person is normally fully proper and decent. Klaus was opening the shower door up and grabbing a towel just as Caroline had stepped in and saw his full backside in all of its hot glory. She quickly covered up her eyes with her hand and put her head down in shame, of course after a second to take it all in and, well, you know, stare. "Holy shit!" Klaus exclaimed as he wrapped his towel around his waist quickly and turned around to face this girl, who apparently wasn't Rebekah and was taken back again. Both of them muttered at the same time "You…?" Then they stared at each other again in shock of saying the same crazy thing. "What the in the hell are you doing here?" he asked incredulously "And I can ask you the same thing!" she squeaked back at him. "You're obviously some creep who is showering in like the most freaking richest home in town!" She accused  
"Wait, wait, wait a minute dear." He sighed, while honestly eyeing her a bit "You may have gotten the first part right, but I'm not just in this home for no particular reason. I sort of live here. On and off that is." "WHAT!?" Caroline was starting to freak out _"Calm down Caroline, breath, breath, breath."_ She mentally reminded herself "YOU are a Mikaelson?" her jaw started to drop "You look nothing like Elijah or Rebekah!" she still wasn't convinced. "What about Kol, Finn or Henrik?" He asked innocently "Who!?" she asked back, total confusion on her pretty little face _"She has no idea who I am… Lovely…" _He smirked that same damn smirk she saw earlier when he was speeding off in that pretty little sports car of his. Caroline sighed and rubbed her temples. He just kept smirking "It's the beard. Isn't it?" he asked. She couldn't help to fully stiffen that giggle that escaped those perfectly smooth lips. He chuckled at her response.

Niklaus's POV

I'm still in shock to see the pretty little thing I spotted earlier on my drive into town standing in my hot bathroom while I'm wearing nothing but a towel. I couldn't help but smirk at that thought. Damn was she a gorgeous one. Her beautiful blond hair, the way she laughs off of those perfect lips with that perfect complexion the way she looked just a moment before all flustered and bewildered. The door to the bathroom was open and out of the corner of his eye he saw his bed and just the thought of pushing her down with that look of pent up frustration and those lips, those sweet lips… _"Stop it right there… You know that's not going to happen right now Niklaus."_ he told himself _"If these thoughts continue I'm going to have a problem on my hands, seeing how I'm only wearing this damn towel."_

Caroline's POV

If only I could get the thought of his perfect back out of my head and oh my gosh _"That ass…"_ I started to pondered _"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my whole ex… CAROLINE SNAP OUT OF IT! You cannot even start to think that way about a complete stranger especially not after the recent breakup! And ESPECIALLY if they're a Mikaelson!"_ I shook my head nonchalantly out of that mindset, while quietly wondering what was going on in his head. But there was no denying he was beyond extremely attractive. His arms were ripped with muscle and his chest must've been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. And that towel was dangerously low on his hips... Again I come out of my fog and notice that he must've seen me staring _"Oh kill me now… please someone just kill me now!"_ I kept thinking over and over again. I couldn't help but giggle about his comment on his beard. That was the one thing that was just so out of place. _"It's just too much facial hair for a pretty baby face like his."_ She sighed lightly.

General POV

"Well Miss…?" Klaus started "Oh, Caroline. Caroline Forbes." She told him. "Ah, Sweet Caroline." He mused "What brings you to… My bathroom?" again, another smirk from those strong lips "Oh, I'm sorry for the rudeness earlier, I just. Oh never mind. I was just supposed to deliver this, um, letter, paper thing to you from Damon Salvatore." She managed to barely get that sentence out. _"Come on! Get it together Caroline!"_ He cocked his head to the side slightly, just like a dog who had heard something far interesting. It was adorable. Then he nodded his head slowly like he realized what it was before she handed to him. "Well, that was very kind of you to deliver! Thank you sweetheart." He said that ever so kindly, it made her heart melt a little. "Hey now!" she tried to give him a disapproving stare as she put her hands on her hips in an annoyed manner, his only response was to raise his eyebrows as if curious as to what she'd say next. But she continued on, unphased, "You cannot call me any cute little things like dear or sweetheart, until at least I learn your name. And maybe even after, still not. It's kind of creepy."  
He showed feigned pain as he whispered "Oh that hurts sweetheart!" as he put a hand to his heart like she just said the most insensitive thing in the entire world. _"What a drama queen…"_she growled in annoyance. Then he reached out his strong hand towards her, and she shook it in return as he said in a low growl, manly man voice "Niklaus Mikaelson. Very pleased to meet your beautiful acquaintance" she couldn't help but blush at that but she tried her very best to control any embarrassment. "Well Niklaus, I must get going back home. Again my apologies for the… Um…." She noticeably looked him up and down again and then stopped at the top of the towel while swallowing she continued. "Circumstances of our meeting." She then put her head down and turned and walked out and away from him. He just stood there fairly dumbstruck at the entire conversation. "Makes me wonder what the rest of this crazy day has in store." He pondered out loud.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hard To See

CHAPTER 2- _"Hard To See"_

-

_Klaus's POV_

Upon getting dressed in my normal casual black Henley, leather jacket and blue jeans; I took a seat on the edge of my bed, staring at the letter in my hands. I carefully rip the seal open and unfold its contents. After reading I rubbed my hands through my curly hair a few times before replacing the letter back in the envelope and storing it away in a secret compartment in one of my nightstands. I rush down the stairs back into the main entry way then make my way towards the lovely aroma of a home cooked meal. "Damn Rebekah that smells fantastic!" I smile at my baby sister. I hadn't had real food in what felt like weeks. She merely turned her head and let out a small laugh. "Well you'll have to wait mister." "Thank God you cleaned up, but that beard is in serious need of shaving…" She shook her head and went back to her spicing and boiling. I ignore that last comment and walk out the front door.

_Caroline's POV_

I couldn't get this guy out of my head! Thankfully I was finally home and my mom would provide a great distraction from these wild thoughts of this stranger that kept pushing to invade my head. I walk in and head straight to my room to put my purse and phone down and I walk over to my vanity to sit down and brush my extremely messy hair. You could apparently tell how frustrated I was because even my mom kept her distance in my doorway "Everything alright Caroline?" she asked me in a sincere tone. I sighed, slightly irritated. I didn't want to explain today's events anymore to anyone, even to my own mother. I didn't reply, only gave her acknowledgement by slightly nodding my head that I was fine. I sat there a few more minutes trying to compose myself before walking into the kitchen to find my mother, the sheriff, cooking her famous macaroni casserole. I couldn't help but have a big wide grin. "Hey girl!" my mom started, and then frowned slightly. "I'm so sorry to ask you this, but we must've run out of milk yesterday and I need it to finish your favorite dish." She informed me guiltily. I nodded "Okay, no problem, I'll just run down to the little market. But it's going to cost you! I'm buying some chocolate; at your expense." I winked. She laughed and handed me some cash and off I went again, back into this crazy, crazy world.

_Klaus's POV_

I walked forever, needing to cool down and get my head under control. I nonchalantly, not even paying attention reached for another cigarette and found just an empty pack. "Dammit!" I yelled, a tad ridiculous to be this pissed off at such a silly little thing that could be fixed. I walked in more of a particular direction this time towards a local convenience store market. I got many stares as soon as I entered the store, but I just carried on like I didn't notice. I walked towards the back where the coolers were and came across my old buddy from high school 'Frankie' as we called him.

_Caroline's POV_

I parked outside of the nearby convenience market and carried on to go find the _perfect_ chocolate to cheer me up. After picking up my goodie and a gallon of whole milk I walked up to the counter to pay. The cashier seemed to be taking her dear sweet time, distracted at something at the back of the store. I just minded my own business and tapped my foot. Once I gave her the money and got my change back I start to pick up my things when I hear a creepily familiar voice nearby. "My day just keeps getting better and better." It said ever so smoothly. I turned my head to see the same handsome Mikaelson that I couldn't get out of my freaking head. Just standing there, looking sexy as usual. _"That was what that ugly worker must've been so distracted by."_ I concluded. He placed two six packs of 'Guinness Foreign Extra' dark beer hard on the counter before us as I moved out of his way to check out. But I didn't leave, no I decided to stay and see what he was up to. _"Was he stalking me or something? … No Caroline, don't be so full of yourself."_ I mentally scolded. After I didn't say a single thing, just standing there like a damn fool, he took the liberty of talking first. "Fancy meeting you here love." He said with such a kind face, like he was actually genuinely happy to see me. Or maybe it wasn't kindness, just sick amusement. I picked up how his eyes scanned over me obviously, ending with a smirk that made his dimples just so defined and perfect. I concurred on the second. Again I didn't respond so he looked back towards the female cashier and smiled, in a flirty way towards the girl, "I'll take four packs of those Marlboro Unfiltered Reds sweetie; and this." He winked towards the beer. She looked so embarrassed and nodded with a little giggle at the handsome man. He paid, packed the cigarette packs away in his two leather jacket pockets and picked up his six packs. He looked at me and nodded towards the door. I started to walk with him, once we were back outside he asked "You going to talk to me love?" _"Oh gosh, had I really not said a single freaking word? What has gotten into me?_!" "I'm sorry; I'm normally a chatter box." I started to explain but he waved his hand at me "No need to explain sweetheart, it's okay. I know I make you nervous."

_Klaus's POV_

I felt bad for making this poor girl uncomfortable. _"I'll leave her alone, I suppose."_ But something just keeps attracting me to her; I can't explain it. I shifted the beer to one hand and pulled out a new cigarette and pop it in my mouth. As I pull out the lighter I look over to this beautiful girl "You mind?" I asked politely as I could manage. "Oh! Yeah go for it." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but grin and chuckle back. She blushed and I lit my smoke as we reached her car _"Thank God she agreed because I really needed one."_ "Well Miss Caroline," I took one really long drag and held it in, "What are you up to on this mighty fine afternoon?" I sighed and let the smoke out, pushing the cigarette towards her, inviting her to take a puff. She pushed my hand away gently and I couldn't help but to notice how soft and cold her skin was. "No thank you." I scrunched my brow and quickly sat my beer down "You poor thing, you're freezing!" I said in concern, but I took this open opportunity to grab her hands in my own trying to warm them up. She looked down at our tangle of hands, then back up towards my face and we both let out a lot of laughter. I could've sworn my cheeks felt red, no way in hell I was blushing though. "Well to answer your question, I was just getting some milk for dinner and I ran into you, again, just like that." She smiled, embarrassed. I grinned what I'm sure was the cheesiest of grins.  
"Oh!" I responded "So you're not stalking me then?" I asked back with a wink. Oh now she was blushing like crazy. Poor thing. "No! No! I sure hope you didn't think that!" She tried to scramble up an explanation as quickly as she could manage. I bust out in open full-hearted laughter then placed a hand on her cheek. "It's okay Caroline! I'm only kidding." I laughed out and she joined in. "Well could you use some beer?" I offered in vein, trying to figure this girl out. She giggled, embarrassed again. "No! I can't just take that from you!" "Well maybe we could have one together sometime then?" I suggested with my classic smirk. She looked down and fiddled her thumbs a bit then looked back up, most likely noticing me studying her features again. "Well, um, Mr. Mikaelson that's an extremely generous offer but, see…" She started _"Oh shit, she has a boyfriend… well this is just my luck… Dammit. Damn town was cursed or something."_ "I, um, just kind of well…" she kept on stuttering. I interrupted, "Oh it's alright sweetheart, if there's another lad in your life, don't let me push ya, but a drink between two people doesn't have to be a date…" I suggested again trying to persuade with my smile. She smiled sweetly at me but without a helpful response. "OH! It's this freaking terrible beard isn't it!?" I had concluded. She laughed and held her stomach "I'm sorry love, I'll shave I promise!" I pleaded with my hands and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She smiled big "Okay, you're just too funny. I'll have to take you up on that sometime! But sadly, my mom's expecting this" she nodded towards her bag of groceries "any minute now, and heaven forbid I make the sheriff of the town mad!" I practically started choking on my cigarette. "The, the sheriff ehh?" I questioned "Sheriff Liz Forbes's daughter?" I asked in shock. She nodded with a smirk "Ha, you sound like you're stuttering Mr. Mikaelson! You're not a convicted criminal are you?" she flirted with a wink. I swallowed and tried to maintain composure and took another long deep drag off of my smoke. "Well of course not, sweetheart." I winked back and took a step towards her to grab her hand again. I placed a soft kiss on her pale skin and smirked again as I started back off towards the manor. "Again, a pleasure Miss Caroline." I waved my one free hand as I turned around to shout "Don't forget about that drink!" I couldn't help but chuckle wickedly as I walked on my way.

_Caroline's POV  
_  
I stood there, still dumbfounded from the fact that the stranger that has been constantly invading my thoughts, just kissed my hand. Out of pure habit, I found myself checking out his backside as he walked off. _"Caroline! Freeze. No Men. Remember? Crap, did I really accept his invitation to a drink? I don't even know this man!" _The way he seemed almost nervous when I brought up the word sheriff gave me chills but I shook them off. He's not a serial killer, obviously. _"Serial killers aren't that cute…" _I smiled to myself as I put the groceries in the passenger seat and started the engine. Luckily for me my mother didn't question why it took me so long on my outing. However, she immediately smelled the cigarette smoke on me as soon as I entered the kitchen. "Caroline Forbes? Is that smoke I smell?" She started. "Oh, that's nothing mom, don't worry it's not from me!" I cleared up with a smile. She frowned, obviously disapproving. "Well then what from honey?" she kept pushing the issue. "Mom, no need to badger me, I'm 22 now, and besides, it was just secondhand." I stuck my tongue out at her "Besides I have much more pressing issues to talk to you about." We carried on and sat down to eat our meal and chatted about _'Mr. Cheater'_, Tyler Lockwood.

_General POV_

Nik slammed the beer down on the island counter, scaring the hell out of Rebekah in the meantime. "Nik! Don't you ever do that again when I'm working with hot food!" She scolded him as she flicked a spoonful of spices at his chest. He ignored her and placed the Guinness in the fridge. The sun was setting, so Elijah had given up on reading out in the courtyard, and returned back into the house, followed closely by Finn who must've been out earlier as well. Kol heard the boys coming in and rushed down the stairs to greet them with a huge grin. "Finally! All together at last, well except Henrik, but never mind him, he'll be returning late most likely anyway." Kol muttered on towards the end. "Hey woman, isn't dinner ready yet?" Kol asked brazenly. Rebekah dropped what she was doing and threw the spoon at Kol's head, which made contact with a great *SMACK*. The boys burst out at their younger brother's unfortunate choice of words. "OW! Son of a bitch!" Kol was on the floor now rubbing his battle wound. Rebekah went back to the food and began carrying it towards the dining room table, the boys, minus Kol, followed behind to help their sister. "So where is Henrik?" Nik asked "Who the hell knows?" Finn chimed in. "Well, I have a hunch, but I've been sworn to secrecy" Kol came up to the table, one hand on his head and scowl on his face. "Sorry, sister, I shouldn't have." He mustered out with a sheepish smile on his young face. Rebekah stared at him for a minute before giving a small nod in his direction of acceptance. "No really," Nik continued "What is he up to?" "You know what teenagers seem to find time to do" Kol answered, uninterested "You of all people should know, Nik." He chuckled. Nik just shook his head and started dishing up his plate.  
After dinner the boys headed into the study and turned on a horror film and started distributing the beer. Rebekah went off to bed, not wanting to deal with them any longer. It was the beginning to a long and crazy drunken night.

_Caroline's POV_

After dinner and my third crying session of the day, my mom and I decided to watch a sappy chick-flick and pop some popcorn and enjoy our evening. I texted both Bonnie and Elena and decided to set up a girls day full of shopping and pure fun for the following day. I also got Bonnie caught up a bit about the big drama and deal with Hayley and Tyler. After the movie had ended and Liz had gone to bed, I brushed my teeth and got into some more comfy clothes then three way called my two girls and talked in more detail about tomorrow's plans and they both gave me more words of comfort over my breakup before hanging up, never having mentioned my stranger mishaps of today. I looked in the mirror of my vanity and thought back to the earlier events of the day and couldn't help but smile. Even after all the pain of today, I felt happy and I don't know why exactly but it was definitely because of _'him'_. I turned off my lights and drifted off to both sad and blissful sleep.

==================  
(A/U: Thanks for your patience on this chapter! I plan to start updating faster, hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! R&R! :) )


End file.
